FuturamaThe Delivery To Known Space
by DemonDayz
Summary: When the Planet Express delivery crew goes to deliver a package on Xena, Fry tries to woo Leela in thier clumsy relationship. But Leela feels like she has other priorities, will Fry convince her otherwise?
1. The Package

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Futurama characters, unfortunately they are owned by Fox and all that jazz. But a man can dream…a man can dream.

A/N: Brought to you by the word, "ass".

* * *

Professor Farnsworth shuffled through the sliding steel doors to be greeted by the usual sight of his employees slacking off. No one looked up as he entered the room and sat down at the head of the conference table. Not until he quite loudly announced there was good news did anyone pay attention, "Good news everyone!" 

"Who died this time?" Bender asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh…no one important. But I do have special package for you to deliver. And don't mess this one up, we're getting paid a lot of money for this!" the professor warned.

"You mean that green stuff that Bender always borrows?" Fry asked, looking over to see Bender fingering his money.

"Uh…yeah…borrow." Bender glanced around suspiciously.

Leela eyed the large box, wondering what they could _possibly_ be delivering now. It wasn't as if much of anything they delivered was all that practical. Now that she thought about it, delivering one package at a time wasn't all that practical either. But her musings were left aside as the crate was dumped on the table. Fry thought he heard a faint, very faint, humming from inside.

"This should be a simple delivery", the Professor went on. "It", he pointed at the crate, "should be delivered to the Cowl manor residence. It is important that you deliver it to him safely, as he completely owns the tenth planet of our solar system."

"Ooo, you mean that new one that was just found, Xena?." Fry interjected.

"Fry, you idiot. It wasn't just found, its been known for years! Soon you'll be saying they've just found Earth's third moon. And besides, Xena is a dumb name, it was changed a long time ago." Farnsworth said.

"What'd they call it?"

"Charon"

"Uh…I don't get it." Fry looked around quizzically.

The professor ignored him and continued talking, "I believe Hermes has more to tell you, and do whatever it is I hired him for anyway."

"Ahem." Hermes stood up, glancing over an electronic notepad. "The package is to be delivered to a mon' known only as Deep Cowl, who should be on de premises. He will take care of it. Also, it is very important dat you deliver it within' two hours."

"Sounds like we've got no time to lose", Leela said, getting up. "Let's get crackin'."

"I don't know", Fry muttered, leaning back in his chair. "It's more fun waiting till the last minute, and then you have to run."

The professor sighed, he didn't expect much from them, he learned not to. _Not like those flying, robotic, man eating lizards,_ he thought. _Oh yes, the ones that could tear a man's flesh and listen to his every command,_ He cackled. _Soon they will grow and take over New New York… if only they'd stop eating through the basement walls._ Professor Farnsworth looked around, every pair of eyes in the room were staring at him. "Oh…you weren't supposed to hear that…" He quickly shuffled out of the room, making his escape into the basement.

Bender leapt out of his chair and hastily grabbed Fry and Leela by the wrists, "What are you guys waiting for? I mean., could you be any slower? We need to get this package delivered, now!"

Hermes looked over the rims of his reading glasses, and set away the notepad. "Bender, I haven't seen you this excited over anything since eating my 'Caribbean-o Jerked Prunes'."

"Hey! I know my prunes, especially the jerked ones. And those weren't prunes." Bender replied over his shoulder, carrying his two flailing crewmates along with him, "Anyway, I've got a date with a special Hookerbot tonight that I am not going to miss."

And with that final note, Bender (and his captives) boarded the Planet Express ship, starting a normal day in the plain year of 3001.

A/N: A lot of what I say is completely, and utterly false. Like Earth's third moon and such. With the "joke" (if you found it funny at all) surrounding the new tenth planet, I try to keep the facts straight, but more often then not they're a little off. First of all, it hasn't yet been confirmed whether or not Xena is a true planet yet and no, its name is not going to be Charon. That was just out there for all you Xena fans. But you can find more information by googling it.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2**

"Fry! Could you check the dark matter fuel tank? I think we might be running low." Leela shouted from the captain's chair, hoping he would answer, but getting no response, "Bender! Did you fix the ship's artificial gravity generator? Your martini's starting to float." She paused, but this time knew better than to expect an answer. Instead, she put the ship on autopilot, which gave her a cheery "Hello" and downloaded the coordinates to their destination, before she set out to look for them.

_I'll just probably end up doing their jobs anyway._ Leela thought as she walked down the long green-hued corridor. _Sometimes I wonder why they're even 'working' here, I'm the only one who actually gets anything done_. _In fact, they're both probably doing some stupid contest to prove some idiotic point._

Leela's thoughts were once again broken by the sound of Bender's voice floating up from behind a closed door. Upon opening, she was met with the sight of Fry chugging down two slurm bottles at a time and Bender to the side, egging him on.

"Go man go!" Bender cheered, "Come on buddy, only four more cans until you beat the record."

"Fry! Bender!" Leela put her hands on her hips trying to look authoritative, "You two are supposed to be working, not drinking. Now come on!"

Bender protested, "Pipe down Leela, Fry's got two left until he beats 98 cans in an hour."

"No 'ifs', 'ands', 'buts' or 'ors'. You're coming with me." She grabbed them both and dragged them out of the room, into the hallway.

Fry spat out his slurm and dropped to his knees, "Noooooo! I was so close, so close."

"Yeah, well you can't beat the best. Which would be me, Bender." He noted, picking up his friend.

"We're almost there, so I'm going back to driving the ship. Bender, I better see that gravity generator fixed by the time we land. And Fry, finish checking the dark matter fuel tank and then start loading up the cargo."

Lighting up a cigarette, Bender waited until Leela turned the corner, then pulled out a magazine from his chest compartment. After several long moments he looked at Fry, "Well, you're not really going to listen to her, are you?"

"I don't know." Fry said thoughtfully, "I don't want to disappoint Leela. I'd rather…"

"Impress her?" Bender finished, " Look, I know a lot about ladies, and they aren't going to get impressed if you're on a leash listening to every single thing they say. You've got to put your moves on them, be Mr. Smooth…here." He pulled out black shades from his chest and gave them to Fry, stepping back to see his creation.

Fry pulled up the collar of his jacket, adjusted his shades, and slicked back his flaming orange hair. "Ooh yeah, baby." He winked to the imaginary Leela across the room, then looked back to Bender for approval.

"Boy, do we have a lot to work on." Bender flicked his cigarette and walked over to a dismayed Fry, "Don't worry buddy, I've got you covered. Just listen to good 'ol Bender, and you'll have Leela swooning at your feet in no time."

101010101010101010101010

Leela gently landed the planet express ship in a clearing not too far away from a huge manor that was dripping with gothic attire and leering gargoyles. She stared at if for a few moments, wondering who could live in such a place and what they could possibly be delivering to such a person before she turned around and yelled to her crewmates, "Alright, we landed. Fry, dispense the crate onto the transporter so we can get the hell out of here." Leela yelled over her shoulder, noting the frigid weather and sleet pounding on the ship's hull.

Fry walked in with a smooth, even gait, jacket collars upturned, eyes just above black shades, and bright purple hat with a wavy pink feather to round it all out. He was thumbing a wad of money bursting from his pocket.

"Fry you look ridiculous, now take those clothes off." Leela dismissed his new look.

"I can do that, and so much more for you, baby." Fry growled suggestively and gave her a 'sexy' look.

"You're worse than Zap! Or… you've been talking to Bender too much," she shook her head, "doesn't matter. Now, look, stop acting like a complete idiot and do your job."

Fry hung his head, taking the hat off to reveal matted and ruffled hair, "Sure…whatever you say, captain." He mumbled and shuffled out of the room.

Leela felt a twinge of guilt as she saw him leave, "It's not my fault he's like that." She reassured herself out loud, "I mean, that was totally out of line and he should know better than that." It eased the guilt somewhat, but she found it more helpful to put the whole ordeal out of her mind.

"So…how'd it go?" Bender asked Fry out in the hall.

"Great, just _great_." Fry didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings. Bender had actually tried to help him the best way he could have. Although, his tactics probably worked better at the robot strip club than with Leela. "I'll just finish loading up the cargo."

"Uh huh" Bender thumbed through his magazine, "Woah, moma" His eyes magnified as he stopped at one page.

Fry walked to the ship's hangar slightly slumped over, head looking down at his feet. _God I was such an idiot back there. _He thought_. She probably hates me now. No_, he corrected himself, _just more_. He mulled over that some more before pressing a large, green button, lowering the crate into the transport. _I'll just busy myself, try not to think about it anymore. There are men out there for her, and I'm not one of them._

The metal floor opened up and descended, lowering the goods steadily downward with it. This done, Fry walked mechanically to his quarters to get dressed for the delivery. There were specially lined insulin jackets specially made for these trips so as to survive the unearthly cold.

There was a knocking on the door, "Come on, let's go." Bender urged, "You don't want that _thing_ hounding us all day do you?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I'm coming." He walked past Bender and began to go down the stairs.

"Woah, what's with the get-up?" Bender pointed at the neon-blue jacket.

"Oh, this? It's a suit so I don't freeze to death out here." Fry said thoughtlessly as he walked under the humming ship and headed towards where he left the crate.

"You humans and your survival. With your food, and clothes, and breathing. And you never let me borrow any of it. It's not like you need _all _your blood." Bender huffed.

Fry found this amusing, breaking out of his bad mood, "Hahaha…yeah" he sighed contently, "The professor said you could borrow some after him."

"Aww, screw the whole thing." Bender dismissed it with a wave of his hand before walking over to the crate. The hail pelting his metal body, creating a faint hollow noise. His footprints looked odd next to Fry's, a periodic trail of circles next to the imprints of Nike sneakers. But the tracks didn't last long; the snow was coming down so hard now and whipping about, that it quickly covered them, leaving no trace.

"What do you think is in here?" Fry looked to Bender, remembering the faint ticking sound he had heard earlier.

"I dunno, lets check." Bender reached for the large box and with no effort at all began to shake it around, "Sounds empty." He noted.

"What are you two doing?" Leela appeared from the foggy haze, " We've get to get this delivered soon. I don't know how much longer we can stay here before the ship's engines freeze." Bender stood behind her as she continued, suppressing a laugh and imitating her boring speech with his hand.

"Nngh." Fry tried to hold back laughing, "Sure Leela," he smiled both at her and at Bender's charade, "we'll get there and back in no time."

"Well, alright." She started slowly, but noticing what Fry was laughing at she reconsidered, "on second thought. I better go with you." And with that last note they took the crate and disappeared into the smoky haze.

* * *

A/N: Wow, chapter 2 took turned out much longer than I expected I thought I'd get bored of this story by now, but it seems my plotbunny just won't go away. But of course it is quality over quantity, and I hope that's what I'm giving you guys. So, if you've read all the way through you probably have enjoyed it so far. I would like for any concerns on this story to be e-mailed to me at I have weeded out any flaws I've seen within this story and I would much appreciate it if you were to (at least) make me aware of what stands out wrong in this story. Reviuews are appreciated for this story, but not needed. I am not going to blackmail you for more chapters like OMG I WILL TOTLLY N0T RITE NYMORE CHAPPIES IF U DON"T R & R!1!11!. (I make a pretty bad noob don't you think?) But anyway, this story is for myself, and your views on my story is just icing on the cake. And…now I'm just rambling, aren't I? 


End file.
